


Learning Time With Minminphapha!

by oikawabae



Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE, ペンタゴン | Pentagon
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawabae/pseuds/oikawabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minpha hosts a fucked up kids show that airs every day. he never gets sued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Time With Minminphapha!

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yall

The show was about to begin. The lights were fixed to the point where no flaws would show on Minpha’s childish face. Koichi stood in a corner, dressed in a long furry coat to hide the sultry outfit beneath. He questioned his job, and whether the amount of suffering he was about to endure was worth getting paid what he needed.

Meanwhile, Minpha welcomed his guests: children that enthusiastically entered the studio. What caught the eye, though, were a lousy-looking man and the monumental horse walking next to him. 

“it’s an honor to have you here, stable boy Kai. Oh, and lovely Peter of course”, Minpha greeted the two oddballs with joy. The horse sneezed on his apparent owner, who kissed him almost immediately. 

“Thank you so much, Minpha! We’re both super happy to be here”, he pet the horse almost with sexual means “this will be a great step for human x horse bestiality acceptance in our society”, Kai answered. The three walked on stage as the kids cheered, not knowing what was prepared for them.“Koichi! We’re almost on!”, the host called for the prostitute. “come now”.

After a few arrangements, the show finally started. The annoying, catchy theme song played so the kids could sing along. Koichi seemed to be the only sane being in the room, as he wasn’t enjoying it much.   
“Minmin!”, Minpha called, sticking his ear out playfully. “Phapha!”, the children answered as if they had been hypnotized by the host. Kai ‘the stable boy’ did the same.  
“Welcome my geometrical pals! Today is a veeeery special day~ Minmin!”, the host started as the his guests screeched for him. “today, we welcome Kai the Stable Boy, Little Koichi, and of course! Who could forget Peter?”. He pet the horse as if he liked animals; just to seem humane and friendly. Koichi knew he wasn’t like that even a slight bit, though.   
Kai waved in excitment. The pink-haired prostitute noticed ‘the stable boy’ reeked of horse and semen, but tried to dissimulate it. Although, an expression of discomfort remained on his face. 

“Phapha~ It’s time to learn! Today is veeery special!”, Minpha pulled Koichi by the wrist. “Minmin! We’ll learn about human reproduction! And our guests will be the teachers! Aaaare you ready?”.Enthusiastic screams were heard as staff members tried to calm the chilren down. Koichi took off the sunglasses that covered half of his face and his massive fur coat to reveal suggestive lingerie. He sat on the table in which a detailed drawing of human anatomy had been placed, then signaled Minpha to get close with his index finger. The host almost jumped on him as if the prostitute were a prey he was sure to get. Koichi opened his legs facing the camera, as Minpha took off his clothes desperately. 

The spectators laughed as the two engaged in almost animalistic rough sex. Now undressed, Minpha grabbed Koichi’s cock and showed it to the camera, then gave it a lick. The prostitute was already moaning and screaming as a pornstar would. Kai stared with his usual smile as he pet his horse and spoke sweet words to soothe him. 

After a few minutes of sucking him off, Minpha penetrated Koichi from behind.“Minmin~a-ahn you see”, he panted. “I’m mmn fucking him righ- OH YES KOICHI”, Minpha started spanking his partner and screaming in pleasure before he could finish his sentence. The children in the room were disgusted to the point where some tried to get out and most were crying. No one on stage minded the issue. Koichi and Minpha were a ball of desire, both covered in semen and saliva. Kai and his horse were still waiting, as they started to get heated with deep ‘kisses’ in which Peter seemed to be engulfing Kai’s head. “commercial break”, Minpha mumbled , face still reddened.

During the break, Koichi left with the suitcase of money that had been promised to him. Minpha had left the studio as well to deal with legal issues and the pólice. The show wasn’t finished, though. Kai was able to calm the spectators down by letting them play with his lover. When the break ended, the couple came on stage like the new hosts. “Welcome again!”, Kai greeted, waving at the camera. “Peter and I take over this time! We are super duper happy! Now, what are we learning?”.  
“Biology!”, the kids answered by reading the sign in front of them, held by a staff member.

“Right!”, he replied, his smile wider each time. “Peter sure is excited!”, the man spanked the horse suggestively, making him neigh . A catchy song played as Kai pulled off his pants. He threw them offstage, then proceeded to masturbate his horse.

“Now kids! Don’t be scared! This is so your horse-“, he was interrupted by a sudden neigh. “-so your horse feels better”. He proceeded to have an awkward makeout with the horse. At last, desire had taken over. “Well ha-hahn”, Peter rubbed his head on Kai’s crotch. “ho-horses are very mnn friendly, kids”, Kai got under the horse and had him penetrate his ass dry. His cock was massive. Kai loved the feeling of his horse’s dick almost reaching his stomach. He moaned in his seemingly sweet voice, as he moved his ass up and down. Peter just seemed uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of screaming and moaning, Kai came on the floor, then collapsed. Peter licked his half-naked owner, as well was the semen on him.  
The kids, on the other side, were covering their eyes and yelling in disgust and anguish. Not a single one of them was allowed to get out even if they begged.   
“call the emergency room! This guy’s not moving! “, a staff member called, shaking Kai desperately. 

Later, the stable boy woke up in the hospital. He had bandages on his ass, and each of his moves were accompanied by excruciating pain. He had been left paralyzed by an anal rupture.


End file.
